Sólo esta noche (PruCan drabble)
by Lisuko098
Summary: Una noche llena de cambios. Una noche llena de todo.


**Sólo esta noche.**

Era bastante estúpido pensar que el bajar de esta carroza me hará algún bien. Me llamo Matthew Williams. No tengo mucho que decir al respecto, quizás solamente que me siento muy tentado a irme de aquí. Abren la puerta, e instintivamente me encojo sobre mí mismo. No quiero que absolutamente nadie me vea bajar, porque entonces, sabrán que estuve aquí. Sin embargo, sé que les causaré problemas a los demás si me niego a hacerlo.

— Señorito Williams, adelante.

Sé que me llama así porque no sabe de qué otra manera dirigirse a mí. Al igual que la mayoría, se olvida completamente de mi nombre.

Bajo el primer escalón de la carroza, y al pisar el pavimentado, sé que definitivamente las cosas no saldrán para nada bien.

 **MMM**

El salón de baile es gigantesco. Distinguidos invitados pasan a un lado de mí sin imaginar siquiera que soy el hijo de la persona que financió toda esta fiesta. Finalmente, terminan reconociéndome y me dirigen un penoso y falso saludo para proceder a hacer lo que generalmente hacen en estas fiestas: pecar de más. Puedo sonar ácido y duro, pero realmente no me comporto así con nadie.

— ¡He llegado!

Anuncia de repente un desconocido de cabello inusualmente blanco y con ojos de un rojo increíblemente penetrante. Doy por sentado de que incluso sin su escandalosa voz y presencia, su aspecto es suficiente como para lograr captar la mirada de la gran mayoría de personas que se encuentran en este lugar.

Dirijo la mirada a otro lugar sin escatimar que el desconocido que acaba de llegar está carcajeándose. Sin embargo…

— ¡Oye, tú!

Rápidamente reacciono y volteo la cabeza hacia la dirección en la que suena esa voz, que se siente muy cercana. Y prontamente me doy cuenta de que el muchacho que hace un rato se encontraba en el recibidor, está ahora casi rozándome la nariz.

— ¿Acaso eres sordo? Estaba saludándote, señor Williams.

A pesar de ser terriblemente descortés, me pareció el saludo más sincero que había recibido en toda la noche. Si sabía mi apellido, entonces debía saber el rango honorario de mi familia, y al menos eso debía ser una razón para tratarme de manera más formal ¿no?

Me resulta terriblemente divertido y suelto una pequeña risa. Suelo ser muy tímido, y no dirijo más que las típicas palabras de cortesía hacia mis invitados, pero este caballero inmediatamente parece ser la excepción.

— Muy buenas noches. Espero que disfrute la fiesta.

Sonrío y le cedo el paso, pero él no se mueve. Se queda un instante petrificado, y cuando pienso que debo añadir algo más, él imita mi gesto.

— Quizás contigo pueda hacerlo más, señorito Williams.

 **MMM**

Charlamos y bebemos. Puedo decir lo que sea, y él me responde inteligentemente. Su nombre es Gilbert. No me da su apellido, y no insisto en saberlo. Antes de darme cuenta, caminamos por el jardín a solas. La brisa huele a sal, ya que estamos separados solamente a un muro de distancia del mar. Jamás me había podido expresar tan libremente, ni tampoco me sentí tan escuchado. Solamente cuando ambos estamos tan cerca, que podemos percibir el aliento del otro, tanto que percibimos perfectamente la luz de la luna en el reflejo de nuestros ojos, tanto que sentimos nuestra piel ardiendo por el contacto de nuestros cuerpos, él dice:

— Eres… increíble, Matthew.

Y cuando siento su boca hacer contacto con la mía, un estruendo se escucha desde el otro lado del muro, y cuando me separo de Gilbert, siento un frío que me inunda en su totalidad y una fuerza brusca que me despega del suelo. Pasa el tiempo, y no puedo abrir los ojos. Me arde hacerlo. Piedras, plantas… todo está flotando. Y también él. No puedo respirar. Si hago el intento, tragaría agua. Pero siento su mano sosteniendo la mía. Y entonces, no siento nada.

 **Vale, no sé qué demonios ha sido eso. Un drabble pseudo dramático/romántico, supongo. PruCan, nada más ni nada menos xD**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Me atacó la inspiración cuando escuchaba "My heart will go on" de Celine Dion (el tema de Titanic) y de repente, salió esto. No voy a pararme a darle una leída, porque sé que seguramente es kk, pero si a ustedes les gustó, me alegro.**

 **Lisuko fuera.**


End file.
